Hellowind
by Kentona Seizaburo
Summary: The second and last chapter! Battle!
1. Preparation

Hohoho. ..

Ternyata inilah fic pertama Kentona.

Untuk memeriahkan Halloween, Kentona spesial membuat fic ini. Idenya ditangkap Kentona saat berada di kelas yang bener-bener uancuuuurr!!Hohohhohohhoo, tingkah temen-temen Kentona yang super aneh-aneh itu sungguh memberi inspirasi. Karena itu, fic ini special kupersembahkan untuk anak-anak 9G tercinta dan satu orang yang maksa nebeng.

Murid :

Adi as Gaara , Aldo as Jiroubo , Novi as Ino , Larry as Couji , Charles as Sai , Rendy as Shino , Carin as Karin , Sam as Kimimaro

Bunga as Ten Ten , Shanda as Hinata , Grace as Sasuke , Fanie as Sakon , JesTe as Temari , Tania as Sakura

J.A. as Ayame si gadis iklan , Allen as Naruto , Yoko as Kidomaru , Wina as Kiba , Vino as Rock Lee , Yessica as Ukon

Pippin as Shikamaru , Yuan as Haku.

Dan satu orang yang maksa nebeng itu adalah : Aless as Tayuya

Sensei :

Astrid as Anko , Rachel as Kurenai , Dika as Hayate , Ima as Tsunade

Elwy as Shizune , Lala as Nenek Chiyo , Kevin as Kakashi , Viand as Jiraiya

Kugutsu : Monik, Tata, Nana

Orang-orang ga jelas :

Chellsa as Uzumaki Kushina

Aku as Itachi

Aan as Guy ~karena Guy lebih tepat disebut dengan orang gaje daripada sensei~

Baiklah, mari kita muali ke-uancurr-annya.

* * *

**Hellowind**

Disclaimer

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Hellowind ~ Masa sih Kishimoto? ~ Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : OOC, too many chara may make you stress.

~o0o~

Apa yang akan dilakukan Konoha Gakuen saat Halloween? Akankah terjadi pertumpahan darah atau malah pertumpahan daki?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Preparation**

1 minggu sebelum Halloween. ..

"Jadi, anak-anak, bila Q=m c delta t, maka blah blah blah. .."

"Zzzz. .."

"Blah de blah blah yak yak yak yak. .."

"Zzzzzz. ..ugh. ..zzzzz. .."

". . ."

PLUOOGH!!!! Sebuah benda sebesar botol minum berbentuk silinder terdampar tepat di kepala Shikamaru.

"Wuadaaaaaaaaaaww!!" pekik Shikamaru yang langsung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Wuaaahaahhahahahaha!!!!" Tawa teman-teman sekelasnya langsung meledak. Shikamaru masih belum sadar penuh sampai dia melihat benda apa yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Masyarakat, tu guru apa bandar timbangan? Ngelempar gue pake bandul timbangan gini," desahnya kesal sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Anak-anak, begitulah nasib kalian kalau berani tidur saat pelajaranku," ujar Kurenai, guru yang cantik tapi galak. Ulang : ghuaawawaalaaagh. Murid-murid pun langsung diam. Bulu kuduk mereka bergidik. Ditimpuk pake bandul lima ons aja udah ngeri, nah ini lima kilo.

"Jadi anak-anak, blah blah blah blah de blah. .."

"Pssst.. Shikamaru!" bisik Naruto, ninja paling beriksik se-Konoha yang duduk di bangku tepat di belakang Shikamaru.

"Apa?" jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Sakit?"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya berat karena pertanyaan tolol temannya itu.

"Gak, enak malah. Empuk-empuk gimana. Lu mau coba? Sini, gue timpuk pake tabung gas LPG!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan tabung gas LPG dari kantong ajaibnya hendak menimpuk Naruto. ~Kentona ditendang Doraemon~

"Aaaaaa!!" spontan Naruto berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba..

ZLEB!!

Sebuah selop nyungsep ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Wob??" *baca : what??*

ZLEB!!

Sebuah lagi. Semua anak kini menatap Kurenai ngeri.

"Itu akibat berbicara saat pelajaranku!" teror guru killer itu dengan kedua mata disipitkan.

"Hffffffffffff. .." Gaara membuang nafas berat.

COPP!!

Dua buah bawang putih menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Dan itu hukuman bagi yang bernafas di kelasku!"

Murid-murid menatap guru ini seolah-olah dia sudah kelainan.

~o0o~

Tong tong tong. ..lontong. ..lontong. ..

Bel sekolah terdengar sangat melegakan. Setelah melewati hari yang berat, anak-anak kelas IX keluar dengan badan yang sudah tak berbentuk. Shikamaru kepalanya jadi seperti kepala ikan lohan, Naruto dengan mulutnya yang menganga sangat super mega lebar, dan Gaara dengan ukuran lubang hidung barunya yang bigsize.

"Ugh. ..hari ini urusan sama si Kurenai aja udah nyaris makan selop, gimana besok dengan Hayate si penyakitan dan Kakashi si horror itu?" keluh Naruto pada dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Yah, aku sih nggak ada masalah. Kalo kamu mungkin bakalan ayan," jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto hampir saja mau menguliti Sasuke, namun sebuah suara manis tapi genit menghentikannya. Suara wanita.

"Naru-chaaaan~ My honey, baby, sweety!!" panggil wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!" Naruto membalasnya dengan lebay dan manja akut. Adegan selanjutnya, terjadi kejar-kejaran ala film India antara Naruto dengan Kushina, ibunya itu. Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan ekspresi omg-sumpah-itu-nista-banget.

Sementara Naruto dan maminya nari-nari gaje, Sakura dan Sasuke yang bernasib naas dikepung kuarto preman.

"Minta uang!!" perintah Jiroubo, yang paling sumo.

"Iya, jeeeeng~ Kami butuh duit lho bho, buat beli kostum-kostum gitu deh," sambung Sakon dengan bancinya.

Sakura sudah ketakutan setengah mati, sementara Sasuke, "Gak ada uang receh. Yang lain aja sana!" usirnya.

"Wuapaah?? Sampeyan kurang ajar ya, berani bilang gitu! Emang sini gepeng? Gelandangan Pengemis?!!" bentak Kidomaru sewot. Keluar deh logat aslinya.

"Oh, jadi kalian Gelandangan Pengamen? Kalo gitu ngamen dulu baru minta uang, dong! Gimana sih?" Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesal membentak mereka.

"Iiiiih, cakep-cakep darah tinggi. Kita keroyok aja, jeng!" Sakon tak terima dikata gepeng.

"Iya say, keroyok yuuu!! Kita menang jumlah kali, bhooo!!" Ukon, orang yang digendong kemana-mana oleh Sakon ikut nimbrung aja.

"Sayang Tayuya lagi muntaber, kalo gak dia bakal seneng mencincang pemuda ini."

"Jangan buat aku marah. Aku lagi gak mood ngehadepin kalian!" Sasuke memperingatkan. Tapi kuartet kepletet ini nekad saja. Saat mereka bersiap-siap mengeroyok Sasu-Saku, muncullah seseorang dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng.

"Huahahhaahhaa, huahahahhaha!!"

"Sopo iku??!!" seru keempat preman itu sambil menujuk norak ke arah asal suara. Orang itu pun seketika masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Wajahnya ditutupi masker, matanya bersinar merah.

"Aku Chaiti!! Pembela kejahatan, pemberantas kebajikan!!" Dengan satu gerakan, Chaiti mengusir preman-preman itu.

"Woooow, uang! Segepok Rp100.000,00 semua lagi!" decak Sakon dan Ukon dengan ndesonya.

"Pergi!" perintah Chaiti sambil menunjuk ke arah empang dengan gaya cool. Sia-sia, preman-preman itu sudah pergi tanpa mendengarkannya.

"Huahahahhaha, huahahahahaha!! *gaya pahlawan bertopeng* Kalian telah kuselamatkan!"

BLETAKK!!

"Adaaaaaw!! Kenapa kau jitak aku?!!"

"Enyah kau, kakak norak! Gara-gara kau kesempatanku untuk bergaya keren hilang sudah!"

"Tenang Sasuke, kakakmu ini kaya, jadi tak perlu takut uangnya habis. Lagian kalo mau bergaya, mari kakak ajak ke toko kostum. Kita beli kostum siamang supaya kau kelihatan keren," ujar Chaiti yang ternyata Itachi itu.

BLETAKK!!

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang dibiarkannya berjongkok naas memegangi kepalanya.

~o0o~

5 hari sebelum Halloween, pulang sekolah. ..

Seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di aula. Aula? Gak juga. Lebih pantas disebut gurun karena di sana panas banget. Saking panasnya, Temari sampe kipas-kipas pake kipas super gedenya, padahal dia tahu itu terlarang. Lalu ada anak yang minum keringetnya sendiri, malah ada yang udah tepar kaya ikan ditelantarin di daratan.

Suasana ramai bak pasar yang geger gara-gara ada pedagang ngejual ayam tiren itu bisa dengan mudah diubah Tsunade menjadi suasana sunyi bagai kuburan di tengah malam. Caranya? Dengan satu sentilan sebuah plat besi dengan tebal 15cm dipatahkannya. Anak-anak langsung ketakutan melihat kekuatan luar biasa mengerikan kepala sekolah perkasa itu.

"Anhag-anhag, lhimah hareh laghi akhand diadahkand phesta hehlowindh. Phesta inih akanh behrlangshung seharih penhuh. Haraph mhempersiapkandh kelash danh dhiri kaliandh mahsingh-mahsingh," jelasnya gak jelas. Para ninja di situ bingung mendengar ujaran Tsunade yang bindeng itu. *terjemahan: anak-anak, lima hari lagi akan diadakan pesta Halloween. Harap mempersiapkan kelas dan diri kalian masing-masing.*

Di balik punggungnya yang indah, Tsunade menyembunyikan jari tengah tangan kanannya yang tadi dipakainya menyentil besi. Kalau plat besi itu patah, jari Tsunade bengkak nyaris sebesar jempol kakinya. Rupanya tadi dia bicara sambil menahan sakit.

~o0o~

4 hari sebelum pesta Halloween. ..

"Wooooy!! Diem lu padaaa!!!" perintah Kiba sebagai ketua kelas. Uapaa?? Kiba ketua kelas? Gak nanya kelas ini udah mirip kandang babi, eh kandang anjing.

'Kacang, kacang. Sepuluh ribu satu bungkus.' Tiba-tiba Kiba mendengar suara itu dalam pikirannya.

Bzzzzt. Pip. "WAHAI KELAS IX YANG NISTA, MOHON MENDENGARKAN SI GUGUK KURAPAN MAU BICARA!!" teriak Ten Ten dengan menggunakan toa. Kelas langsung hening.

"Guguk kurapan kata lu? Dasar sekretaris tak berbudi!" bentak Kiba pada Ten Ten. Ten Ten hanya senyum maksa sambil mengacungkan golok. Nyali Kiba langsung ciut.

"WAHAI KELAS, APAKAH YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN HALLOWEEN INI? BERIKAN AKU JAWABAN!!" perintahnya seperti lagi ngomong pada cermin ajaib.

Rock Lee langsung angkat tangan.

"YAK KAMU, GENJIMAYU!! APA IDEMU? TAK USAH SUNGKAN!!" teriak Kiba tepat di telinga Rock Lee, masih dengan menggunakan toa.

"Rumus matematika kita pasang di dinding kelas. Pasti itu sudah cukup menakutkan," usulnya tanpa terpengaruh toa itu. Nampaknya rambutnya yang mirip mangkuk di atas kepalanya itu sudah setebal tempurung kura-kura ninja.

"OKE. CATAT , TEN TEN!"

Lalu Kidomaru mengangkat tangan dan langsung nerocos berbicara, "Kita buat jaring laba-laba, terus kita taruh kepala ular atau apa di sana." "Uh, terlalu ngeri, Kidomaru," sanggah Hinata. "Kita letakkan kepala manusia," lanjutnya lagi dengan tangan dikepalkan. Gak sadar apa, yang diusulkannya itu jauh lebih thriller?

"Kita buat ramen isi kumbang, belalang, kecoa, dan kutu." Kali ini Ayame si gadis iklan Ramen Ichiraku yang berpendapat. Mendengar itu, telinga Shino langsung panas. Ya iya lah, Ayame bicara deket banget sama telinganya, mana bicaranya kaya calo lagi jualan gitu.

"Apa lu bilang, Ayame?" Wajah Shino horror.

"Kurangajaaaaaar!! Sodara-sodara gue mau lu masak?!! Gak terima gue!! Awas luu!!" Shino menyerang Ayame dengan mengerahkan serangga-serangganya yang sekarang betina semua. Ternyata, karena gelap, maksudnya karena Shino pake kacamata Boboho yang hita itu lho, tidak sengaja serangga Shino masuk ke telinga Sai. Sai yang tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, maka ia malah ketawa-ketawa gaje, padahal tubuhnya sudah mencolot-mencolot gak karuan. Beberapa serangganya yang lain masuk ke dalam kaos Kimimaro, Naruto, Chouji, dan Jiroubo.

Suasana kelas langsung hancur. Semua anak beterbangan mencari perlindungan. Sementara itu Shino yang masih mengincar Ayame malah membuat Karin, Sakura, dan Ino menjerit-jerit histeris saat kutu-kutunya mulai bersarang, berpesta, dan berdisko di rambut mereka. Hanya Rock lee yang sedang sibuk mengurusi rumus matematika, Sasuke yang berusaha untuk tetap cool, dan Ayame yang masih belum paham apa yang terjadi lah yang tak berhamburan seperti orang kesetanan.

~o0o~

3 hari menjelang Halloween. ..

"RAPAT KE DUA KELAAAS, MULAI!!" seru Kiba, masih dengan toa curiannya.

"Aku!! Aku!!" Gaara angkat tangan.

"SILAKAN, LU MANUSIA SAHARA."

"Kurangajar, emang Madam Sahara?" protesnya. "Kita penuhi ni kelas dengan ular derik, kelabang, kalajengking, dan kugutsu-kugutsu milik kakakku ini saja," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tiga kugutsu yang katanya adalah seni yang indah. Di luar dugaan, kugutsu-kugutsu itu tidak terlihat mulus dan ramping. Kugutsu-kugutsu itu ehm. ..tak tampak biasa, aneh, dan sedikit. .emm. .gendut?

"Kugutsu gendut, eh?" tanya Chouji menghina.

"Ini kugutsu mahal! Lagian lu nggak sadar apa kalo tubuh lu sendiri gendut?!" bantah Gaara.

"Madam Sahara!"

"Balon udara!"

"Tante Girang!"

"Leker gembul!"

"Udah, udah! Gendut, gak baik nyebut Gaara Tante Girang. Harusnya Om Girang! Dan Madam Sahara, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu! Gue gak nyangka lu bakal jadi Kazekage! Suna bakal ancur!" lerai Naruto. Gaara dan Chouji menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan. ..

BUAGH!!

Naruto ditimpuk pake gentong Gaara dan bungkus keripik kentang kosong Chouji.

"Ni orang niat ngelerai apa sengaja ngehina kita sih?"

Setelah merasa selesai urusannya, Gaara dan Couji melihat sekeliling kelas. Ternyata tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Kimimaro sibuk menari-nari dengan tulang lengannya yang ia tarik, Ino dan Sakura sibuk depak-depakan untuk memperebutkan Sasuke, Karin diam-diam memperhatikan guru Guy yang lewat, dan Shikamaru sudah tidur berjalan.

Chouji dan Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrop.

~o0o~

2 hari menuju Halloween, jam istirahat, kelas IX. ..

"Minggir!" desak kwartet kepletet preman. Kali ini ditambah Tayuya. Ia sudah sembuh dari muntaber, meskipun ia mendapat penyakit baru : kurap. Mungkin ia ketularan Kiba.

"Kami mau malak orang!" jelas Tayuya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" tantang Sakura yang memblokade pintu kelas. Kiba lagi sakit tenggorokan gara-gara teriak-teriak pake toa melulu. Karena ia adalah wakil ketua kelas, maka ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Ngelangkahin bangkai pohon sakura? Ada karmanya tuh," ujar Ukon yang paling percaya takhayul.

"TEMAN-TEMAN MARI RAPAT HALLOWEEN!!" teriak Naruto yang kini sok menjadi ketua kelas. Langsung saja ia ditendang keluar jendela oleh Sakura.

"Oke, thank you udah bersedia rapat, walaupun harus mengorbankan jam istirahat, tapi gue liat nggak ada yang keberatan," ujar Sakura seenak jidat.

"Jam makanku~" isak Chouji.

"Jam mojokku. .." desah Karin.

"Jam mejengku. .." ratap Sasuke lirih.

Dan masih banyak keluhan dari teman-temann sekelasnya. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan awas-lo-kalo-lama-kita-santet.

Sakura jawsdrop.

"Oke, aku janji nggak bakal lama," janjinya pasrah.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya diambil keputusan.

"Nah, tidak lama, kan?"

Tong tong tong. ..lontong. ..lontong. ..bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat telah berakhir. Sakura langsung dilempari buku, kamus, meja, kursi, tabung gas LPG, dan barang-barang berbahaya lainnya.

~o0o~

1 hari sebelum Halloween. ..

"Baiklah, semuanya, harap beli bahan-bahan itu sesuai tugas kalian masing-maing ya!" perintah Sakura tak bertanggung jawab. Dia sendiri nggak beli apa-apa. Dasar bulus.

~o0o~

Akhirnya, hari Halloween. ..

Hanya sedikit dari anggota kelas IX yang masuk sekolah dengan wajah utuh. Mereka semua hampir mati saat membeli barang-barang untuk pesta Halloween. Pasalnya untuk membeli satu jenis barang saja mereka harus menghadapi hantu-hantu dari berbagai negara, mulai dari suster ngesot sampai suster mbecak, kuntilanak sampai kuntilsepupu sampai kuntilsepaha, sadako idiot sampai sadako autis, sampai-sampai kakak Sasuke yang iblis itu juga ikut-ikutan muncul. -maaf readers, pake sampai-sampai mulu-

"Nah teman-teman, mari kita hias kelas ini, setelah itu mari kita berdandan menjadi hantu!" ajak Sakura. Entah kelilipan kerikil apa batu dia itu, sampai tidak lihat kalau sebenarnya temen-temennya itu sudah mirip hantu. Tubuh mereka sudah abstrak, tak terbaca bentuknya.

"Aku ada ide. Biar kesan darahnya sungguh-sungguh nyata, kita bacok-bacokan saja," usul Sai tak berperasaan. Naas nasibnya. Ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang dibacokin pake penggaris plastik sama teman-temannya. Kali ini dia bener-bener nangis.

Tong tong tong. ..lontong. ..lontong. ..

Semua ninja di Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di lapangan. Tsunade muncul dari asap-asap bau bawang putih. Jari tengah tangan kanannya nampak diperban.

"Peraturan pesta Halloween. Mudah. Yang tetap hidup, dia yang menang," tegas Tsunade tanpa banyak cing cong. Setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

"Yang tetap. ..hidup?" ulang Temari ngeri.

"Berarti. .."

"Akan ada pertarungan," sambung Kimimaro tersenyum tertarik.

"Mari kita bertarung!"

* * *

Yeah!

Chapter satu yang ditulis dengan banyak pengorbanan pun akhirnya jadi juga! Kentona berharap nggak ada mistype, tapi kalo memang ada, tolong bilang, ya, supaya bisa Kentona perbaiki.

Nah, karena memang selesainya seperti ini, jadi mohon direview ya!

Update tercepet adalah minggu depan.

Arigatou!


	2. Battle!

Hmm, inilah chapter duanya.

Maaf kalo udah ada yang nunggu-nunggu ~ke-PD-an banget~

Hehehehheeehehehee. ..

Sampai sekarang yang review chapter 1 cuman 2 orang. Yang ngasih tanggapan juga cuman beberapa. Meski udah Kentona publish di facebook, yang mau bener-bener baca cuman beberapa aja. Hmmmpfff. ..

Entahlah, mungkin karena salah Kentona juga, habis anonymousnya disabled, jadi yang review sedikit banget. 2 saudara-saudara!!!

Walau begitu, Kentona sangat berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang masih menganggap cerita Kentona. Special thanks to Hellen, Aless serta Abel yang ternyata menghargai pemikiran Kentona. Thank you to my cousin yang udah menguliahi gratis saya. Terima kasih pula pada teman-teman sekelas Kentona yang mau ngebaca walau nggak ngasih komen. Thank you, thank you!!

Dan, meski dengan 2 review itu, Kentona akan tetap semangat membuat fic! Heaaaaaa!!!

* * *

**Hellowind**

Disclaimer

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Hellowind ~ Masa sih Kishimoto? ~ Kentona Seizaburo

Warning : OOC, too many chara may make you stress.

~o0o~

Apa yang akan dilakukan Konoha Gakuen saat Halloween? Akankah terjadi pertumpahan darah atau malah pertumpahan daki?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Battle!!**

"Mari teman-teman, kita berganti kostum!" ajak Kiba serak-serak parau.

"Wuih, Kiba! Suaramu udah mirip kakek-kakek tuh. Penuaan dini ya?" ejek Kimimaro.

"Heh, tulang! Kumakan kau!"

Akhirnya, Kiba jadi werewolf, Ino jadi sadako, Naruto jadi bangkai musang, Shino jadi Boboho, dan Kidomaru jadi spiderman. Yang lain lebih memilih menyamar menjadi guru-guru mereka yang seram seperti Kurenai si mantan atlet lempar bandul timbangan, Orochimaru pedofil rambut smoothing, dan Hibiki yang mukanya coreng moreng codet nggak karuan gitu. Ada yang pilih kostum Jack'o-lover, malaikat pencabut uban, dan bahkan ada yang nekad jadi tante Lucy (Lucifer maksudnya). Bener-bener mirip tante-tante yang habis gagal rebonding dari salon.

Malam pun tiba.

"AUUUUUUUUUU. .. UOHOK, UOHOKK!!" tak kapok-kapok Kiba melolong seperti serigala lagi-lagi dengan toa curiannya, tapi gagal.

"Acara Halloween, mulai!"

Aba-aba dari Tsunade memulai pesta menuju kematian itu. tiap ninja dipaksa berpencar dalam hutan dan saling bertarung. Tak sungkan dan tak ragu mereka segera mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing demi mendapatkan hadiah yang telah ditunjukkan dengan jelas : sebuah pedang. Bukan pedang biasa, pedang legendaris. Pedang pusaka Konoha Gakuen, Shikifujin. Pedang yang diwariskan oleh almarhum kepala sekolah ke tiga yang dipakai sebagai lambang keberanian dan kebenaran. Pedang Penjara Dewa Kematian. Selangkah menuju kematian pun sudah terbentang jelas di depan mata.

Psssst. .. sebenarnya pedang itu gak bakal bener-bener dikasih, kok. Cuman buat penglaris aja, biar semua pada semangat bunuh-bunuhan. Palingan nanti kalo udah menang cuman dikasih vocer gratis 1 porsi dango dan semangkuk ramen. GUBRAAAAK!! Gak sebanding banget sama pengorbanan nyawanya.

Namun toh mereka nggak tahu.

~o0o~

SREK!!

"Ugh. .."

Kimimaro terengah. Kostum drakulanya kini basah oleh keringat. Setelah berhasil melewati monster ulat bulu landak yang nyaris membuat duri landak sungguhan nyangkut di tenggorokannya, kini ia harus menghadapi sesuatu yang baru. Gawatnya, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Guru yang menyamar menjadi hantu, atau malah hantu yang menyamar menjadi guru?

SREK!!

Dengan cekatan ia menggunakan kemampuan khususnya, melempar salah satu tulang jarinya kearah semak.

ZLEB!!

Nguuuuung. ..

Muncul 3, 4, 6, 13, 47, 98, 137!! Aaaargh! Banyaaaaaak!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kimimaro lari terborot-borot dikejar kawanan tawon.

"INI JAUH LEBIH PARAH DARIPADA DIKEJAR FANS-FANSKUUUUUUUUU!!"

Cih, udah terdesak, masih sempat-sempatnya dia ke-PD-an begitu.

~o0o~

Sementara itu, yang dihadapi Ten Ten, Haku, dan Ayame -yang sebelumnya bertemu di dalam hutan, yang arena takut akhirnya memutuskan untuk melewati rintangan bersama saja- adalah dua Barbie dengan wajah hancur. Salah satunya seperti Barbie yang telah dikubur selama 1 abad dalam gumpalan pupuk kandang, dan yang lain lebih parah, seperti Barbie palsu yang rambutnya sudah teruwel-uwel karena disisir pake mixer. Entah bagaimana kedua hantu ini bisa disebut Barbie. Pencipta Barbie bisa depresi melihat produknya ditiru dengan nista.

"Girl's battle, rupanya. Khukhukhu. .." ujar Barbie yang jari tengahnya diperban.

"Seru juga."

"Woi, sadar, dong. Kalo udah nenek-nenek diterima aja, nggak usah pake nyebut-nyebut 'girl's battle segala'!" sanggah Barbie satunya pedas.

Mak JLEBB!!

"Aduh, neeng~ Muke lo ancur banget seh?!! Nenek gue yang udah kempot aja masih lebih cantik! Mau gue maskerin gag ney? Gratis!" rayu Ten Ten. Gak sadar apa kalo dia itu mencetuskan Barbie VS triocewecewecewe. Apa? Trio WC-WC-WC??

Hinata sudah gemetar hebat di tempat, sedangkan Ayame masih belum paham apa sebenarnya yang mereka hadapi, apa yang barusan dikatakan Ten Ten ,dimana, dan siapa dia.

"Grrrrr. .." geraman seram sudah terdengar mengancam nyawa mereka.

"GRRRRRRRR!!!"

Nafas mereka bertiga minus Ayame sudah memburu sekarang.

"GRRRRRRRRRRATIIIIIIISS????!!!"

Kedua gadis dan satu pemuda cantik itu sweatdrop semuanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Woooooy!! Wooooooooy!! Gratis nih? Beneran? Gue paling demen nih yang gratis-gratis. Gyaaaaaahahahahahaaa!!!" Tsunade menjerit-jerit histeris dan sukses membuat warga-warga penghuni hutan alias para kera, monyet, lutung, babon, aye-aye, -PLETAAAAKK!! Apa, sih bedanya?! Toh semuanya keluarga primata!- melempari mereka dengan batu, bata, kerikil, dan kerakal.

Ten Ten, Hinata, dan Haku pun menjalani pekerjaan mereka yang baru. Ten Ten dan Hinata jadi kapster salon, sedangkan Haku jadi banci salon.

~o0o~

"Woi, Sakon! Jalannya cepet dikit napa?!!" keluh Ukon.

"Berisik lu! Lu tau gak, badan lu tu berat!" balas Sakon tanpa mempercepat langkahnya.

Yah, dari lahir memang takdir Sakon untuk menggendong Ukon kemana-mana.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uhuk uhukk!!"

"U-Ukon. .."

". .."

"Uhuk, uhuk uhuk, uohoook!!"

"Sa. .."

"UOHO UOHOKK!! HOEEEEEKZZ!!! HUACHIIII!! UOHOK UOHOOOOKKK!!!"

"Buset buu!! Kencengnya gak tanggung!! Muke gue sampe belepotan virus!!" terjang Sakon di tengah-tengah tak mengenakkannya suara yang merusak telinga itu.

"Tadaaaaaaa~"

"Ha-Hayate si penyakitaaaan!!!" pekik kedua kembar siam itu refleks ketika melihat penampakan itu.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuukk!!" serang Hayate maksa.

"Gyaaaa!! Nih, nih, nih!!" Sakon menggunakan tubuh Ukon sebagai tameng terhadap virus-virus Hayate yang mematekkan.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pahlawan. Ia berkostum Tarzan. Tarzan itu meneriaki kuping Hayate. Tumbanglah monster penyakitan itu.

"Kamu tak apa, Sakon?" tanya Si Tarzan Alis Tebal sok khawatir.

"Gakpapa tuh," balas Sakon tak tahu balas budi.

Ukon tidak terima. Dia yang harus termuncrati oleh virus-virus Hayate, tapi kenapa si genjimayu itu malah memperhatikan Sakon, si penggendong malas yang tak becus itu?

Akhirnya Ukon minta digendong Temari yang kebetulan sedang numpang lewat daerah situ.

~o0o~

KRESEK!!

". .."

Kini giliran Karin, Ino, dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga tadi mengikuti insting membunuh masing-masing. Dan kini? Mereka bertemu dan rewel sendiri masalah siapa yang paling pantas mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Ya gue lah! Secara, tubuh gue tu paling sempurna gitu lho! Liat nih, perut gue flat. Gak kaya perut lu tuh, *nunjuk Karin* buncit, sampe yang biasa lu liatin cuman pusernya doang. Dan wajah gue tu proporsional gitu lho, gak kaya lu, *nunjuk Sakura* muke kok isinya jidat doang," aku Ino sombong.

"Heh, mak lampir! Ngaca dong! Rambut lo tu udah bisa buat ngepel lantai saking panjang en gombalnya. Secara, kulit gue tuh paling mulus gitu lho! Gak kaya kulit lo, bulukan!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk Ino dan Karin secara bergantian.

"Heh! Udah jelas, ya! Sasuke itu pasti milih gue! Liat, nih! Muka artis gini! Muka eksotis!" Pembelaan diri Karin pun muncul.

"Iya, eksotis, **EKS**tra **O**rdinary au**TIS**! Udah nggak ada bedanya tuh muke sama tampang orang blo'on!!"

JEDUAK!!

Terdengar suara seperti benturan. Salah satu ranting pohon di dekat mereka bertiga ternyata patah dengan bayangan sesosok makhluk di belakangnya.

"U-UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ketiga gadis ini pun langsung berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Sakiiiiiit. .. Ini memalukan," kata makhluk itu datar.

"Guy! Turunkan aku!"

"???"

"Diam, Kakashi! Ini misi! Kita harus melaksanakannya dengan semangat masa muda!"

". .."

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga makhluk aneh: gerombolan pengamen jalanan. Ada perempuan berambut pink pembawa suling, laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menggunakan sebuah gentong sebagai kendang, dan sebuah benda mirip bangkai musang menyanyi dan menari bagai kera rabies.

"Gaara! Do = C minor 7 + 3 =13!!" perintah si bangkai musang.

"Gelap! Gak keliatan!" jawab laki-laki yang ternyata Gaara itu.

"Itu karena lu merem, o`on! Buka mata lu!" perintah bangkai musang itu lagi.

"Elo yang o`on, Nar! Gaara kan maen kendang! Mana ada tangga nadanya?!!" tau-tau gadis tak penting itu ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Nar? Emangnya nama gue Narto?"

"Bukannya nama lo mirip-mirip sama itu?"

"Eh, bener juga lu, Tayuya. Aaah!! Kita langsung aja serang tuh makhluk!" ujar bangkai musang yang ternyata Naruto setelah berbasa-basi yang jelas-jelas basi, jadi kita sebut saja berbasi-basi.

"Gaara!! Kakinya!! Kakinyaaa!!!" perintah Naruto.

SETT!!

"Wooooooyy!! Itu tangannya!! Bego amat sih luuu!!"

"Habis gelap, sih!" protes Gaara.

"Udah dibilangin, buka mata lu juga!!" bentak Naruto kesal.

BRUUUGH!!  
Sedetik kemudian monster fusi dua sensei gaje itu tumbang.

"Guuuuuuuuuuyy!!!! Ini semua salahmuuuuu!!!!!!" teriak Kakashi histeris karena dirinya tertindih tubuh Guy dan Chouji yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pohon. Lalu Jiroubo entah dari pohon yang mana juga ikut-ikutan jatuh dengan PW-nya, menimpa ketiga jasad itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

~o0o~

"Wwuaaaaaaaaa!! Pergi dari kutu-kutu gueeee!! Lu sennin katak mesuuuuum!!" jerit Shino yang biasanya cool dan sekarang tau-tau jadi autis sambil melempar gadget-gadgetnya yang mahal kearah Jiraiya. Biarlah benda-benda fana itu ia buang untuk menyelamatkan kutu-kutunya. Tak rela ia bila harus mengorbankan serangga-serangga tercintanya, Minah, Tukiyem, Inamin, Sumiyem, yang sedari ia kecil telah hidup bersamanya.

"Aku cuman mau makan yang betina aja kok!"

"Cuman?! Palalopeang!! Yang gue bawa ini semuanya betinaaaa!!!" jerit Shino tambah autis.

"Makan nih, nih, niiiihh!!!"

Fut, fuut, JLEB! Memang si sennin katak berhasil menghindari notebook dan i-Phone miliknya, namun seuntai kabel berhasil masuk ke lubang hidung Jiraiya dengan tepat. Tapi, apalah arti seuntai kabel itu? Jiraiya sudah pernah hampir mati karena tendangan Tsunade. Kabel itu sih, bisa dimakannya dalam satu suapan!

Tiba-tiba Shino muncul dan melewati gerombolan Sakura-Ino-Karin-Naruto-Gaara-Tayuya-Guy-Kakashi-Chouji-Jiroubo.

WUUUUUUSSSZZH!!

Tapi sayang, tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Pada saat yang sama, Sai sedang berjuang dari kejaran Nenek Chiyo.

Flashback. ..

"Uhm, anak muda, lukis kakak, doong," goda seseorang bersuara seksi.

Begitu menoleh, Sai langsung tersentak. Seorang nenek-nenek berkostum Cinderella.

Meski begitu, tetap nampak seperti buyut lampir.

"Ugh. ..baiklah," ujar Sai memasang senyum palsunya, meski hatinya sudah nyaris mencolot dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Lho, mas? Kok jadi mirip ani-ani gini? Saya kan masih muda belia, seksi, en mulus!"

Ingin rasanya Sai melepar sebuah cermin pada nenek, eh, buyut ini. Namun, apa daya? Nenek itu sudah keburu mengejar Sai, mungkin niatnya mau menyobek-nyobek gambar itu lalu menyuruhnya menggambar ulang dirinya. Tapi Sai yang merasa terdesak memutuskan untuk lari terborot-borot.

Fin.

Sai berlari dan terus berlari, hingga dia menabrak seseorang yang mirip dirinya. Sasuke.

BRUUUUGGH!!

"Ugh!" keduanya merintih bersamaan.

"Eh?!" keduanya kaget bersamaan.

"Ngapain lu disini?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Diem lu!" perintah mereka bersamaan.

Lalu ke-identik-an keduanya berhenti sejenak saat Sasuke melihat buyut lampir berlari ke arah mereka, dan Sai mencari-cari jalan untuk kabur.

"OMG!!!!" Sasuke kaget bukan main. Nenek-nenek itu kini mengacungkan sebuah boneka dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Nanaaaa!!! Serang merekaaaa!!" Nenek itu berkata lantang pada bonekanya itu. Mungkin nenek itu kurang bahagia saat masih kecil.

~o0o~

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sai berhasil lolos dari nenek itu.

Pssssst. .. sebenarnya Kentona cuman males aja buat adegan Sasuke dan Sai menjebak Nenek Chiyo sampe nyangkut di pohon.

Keesokan harinya, semua murid Konoha Gakuen yang berhasil selamat kembali aula sekolah dengan hati was-was. Jangan-jangan di sekolah mereka sudah dinanti oleh band kakak Sasuke, Akatsuki, yang isinya setan-setan semua. Ada Pain si ketua band yang mukanya kebanyakan ditindik sampe nggak keliatan bentuk aslinya, Hidan si zombie yang nggak bisa mati, Sasori si Chucky; boneka pembunuh, dan Itachi sendiri yang amit-amit, udah brother complex, keliatan udah muncul tanda-tanda penuaan dini, dan suaranya sungguh merdu; merusak dunia. Sudahlah.

Semua anak berkumpul dengan selamat, walau ada yang sudah tak berlengan, tak berkaki, tak berkelapa, malah ada yang sudah bukan perawa...t (Wahahahahaah!! Ketipu lu!!), tapi malah jadi korban.

Aula sunyi. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Tiba-tiba para guru datang dengan muka horror.

"Kalian semua selamat kan? Kami masih berbaik hati rupanya," ujar Tsunade yang gak jelas arah pembicaraannya.

"Sebagai hadiah, masing-masing akan diberi vocer satu porsi dango dan gulali madu seukuran topeng Tobi," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk salah seorang personil ~OMG~ Akatsuki Band yang pake topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya yang lebar.

Sedetik sebelum Akatsuki Band mulai mempertunjukkan kenistaannya, Kimimaro muncul dengan arek-arek tawon di belakanganya.

"WWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!"

Segera ruangan itu dipenuhi tawon-tawon yang mengamuk. Semua anak segera saja mencari perlindungan. Bagi kelas sembilan, mungkin hal ini bukan yang pertama, karena dulu hal serupa telah dilakukan Shino gengan brutal pada mereka.

Hanya satu anak yang dengan PD-nya berdiri tegak; Temari.

Dengan satu tebasan kipas supergede limited edition yang hanya satu di dunia itu, ia mengusir semua tawon pergi. Tidak hanya itu, semua guru dan teman-temannya ikut-ikutan terseret angin dari kipasnya. Mereka semua –kecuali Temari- mendarat di suatu tanah lapang.

"Ugh, tadi tu angin kipas apa badai gurun?" keluh Shizune.

"Eh, perasaanku gak enak,"ujar Jiraiya memecah pikiran masing-masing makhluk dari Konoha Gakuen tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan benar saja, segera mereka dirubung hantu-hantu kuburan.

Esoknya, segerombolan arek hantu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sebuah sekolah; Konoha Gakuen. Mereka menuju satu titik yang sama dimana seorang perempuan yang nampak kebingungan beridiri.

"TEMARIIIIIIIII. ..." rintih mereka bersamaan.

Sungguh, Halloween tahun itu telah menjadikan Temari kapok dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengibaskan kipasnya di Konoha Gakuen. Karena bila tidak, kipasnya yang kini tinggal kerangka akan benar-benar tinggal kenangan.

* * *

Yah, segitu cukup.

Ternyata perencanaan yang telah dipikir seminggu lebih meleset dan berakhir di chapter dua. Padahal rencananya akan tiga chapter.

O iya, soal 'Barbie palsu yang rambutnya teruwel-uwel karena disisir mixer' itu,mungkin bagi kalian nggak menakutkan, tapi bagi Kentona, hal itu mengerikan. Soalnya Kentona punya temen yang nggak bisa makan kalo ngeliat rambut Barbie. Katanya serasa makan rambut Barbie itu. Setelah Kentona pikir, lama-lama Kentona juga jadi enek saat melihat rambut Barbie palsu milik saudara sepupu Kentona yang perempuan. Dan lama-lama Kentona mulai berpikir hal itu ngeri.

GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Sekarang malah jadi ingat!!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

~maaf readers karena fic ini harus berakhir dengan teriakan memekakkan Kentona~

Review please?


End file.
